For the Birds
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Wormwood is under the weather and has started acting very loopy after receiving treatment from a healing potion, much to Cedric's entertainment.


For the Birds

Summary: Wormwood is under the weather and has started acting very loopy after receiving treatment from a healing potion, much to Cedric's entertainment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or any of the characters in here.

A/N: I know I tend to have a lot of stories where someone appears to be sick or tired, but this one wouldn't leave my head a few months ago. So I wrote down some notes on it and _finally_ got around to writing it. So without further ado, I introduce you to _Wormy_ being sick! Yay! :) Plus, 'tis the season! Enjoy.

"Okay, Wormy," Cedric said happily as he turned back to his raven, who had a thermometer in his beak, a knitted beanie atop his head, and a scarf around his neck. The sorcerer had to chuckle at the distraught look on his friend's face, but it was only because he looked so pathetically endearing for a change. "Let me see." He took the thermometer from Wormwood and shook his head in slight disapproval. "Not too bad, but it could be much better." He set the thermometer aside into a pan of hot water, aiming to disinfect it.

Wormwood sneezed and groaned in discomfort. "I blame you and the princess," he growled under his breath, despite knowing that Cedric couldn't understand him. "If _she_ hadn't taken care of _you_ and then gotten sick herself—and _then_ come to lessons when she wasn't fully well—this never would have happened to me!" He glared at the sorcerer. "I swear you two are conspiring against me."

Meanwhile, all Cedric saw was an irritated bird flapping his wings and cawing in annoyance. He rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip. "Do you want the healing potion or not?"

Wormwood paused in his rant and lowered his wings, clearing his throat. "Yes." He nodded, the scarf around his neck ruffling against his feathers. He narrowed his eyes and attempted to loosen the fabric with his talons, but Cedric stopped him.

"You're sick, Wormy. The scarf may prevent further illness."

"You made that up," the raven challenged with a huff.

"Now, I've found a suitable potion that will heal you, though I couldn't make it as potent as I would if a human were to drink it. You stomach is far more sensitive." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled a vial from it before moving back to Wormwood's perch. He unstopped the vial and used a dropper to extract a blue substance. He turned to Wormwood and instructed, "Open up."

Hesitating for a moment, the raven finally did as instructed and opened his beak, gulping down the blue mixture before making a face at the aftertaste. "_What_ did you put in that? It tastes like the princess's rabbit after he's rolled around in dirt all day."

"You should start feeling better soon," Cedric informed him as he put the dropper into the water beside the thermometer. "Although there may be some side effects…"

"What kind of si—whoa…" Wormwood felt dazed all of a sudden and simply collapsed from his sitting position, his talons gripping the perch as he dangled from it with a goofy look on his face.

"Um, Wormy? Are you okay?"

Cedric's voice barely registered to him as Wormwood started singing songs of butterflies chasing puppies and worms consuming cupcakes. Oh, his master really would have been in stitches if he could have understood him. Realizing this, Wormwood suddenly broke into uncontrollable laughter before flipping over and landing on the desk. He looked up at Cedric with a rather creepy grin on his face.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess the side effects are kicking in?" He scooped the raven onto his arm and carried him to the table where he had all of his notes laid out. "Now, if I attempt to do some work, are you going to be okay?"

Wormwood thought about it before nodding and then falling over, one wing dramatically placed over his head.

The sorcerer grinned and rolled his eyes. "I guess not… All right, Wormy. You leave me no choice. I may have to give you a sleeping potion on top of everything else."

"No!" He sat up and pouted, something he never did. "Please no give Wormy potion-wotion! Oh, Cedric, can I have some bubbles for my birthday? I like to catch them in my beak! Like this, watch!" He jumped up and started biting at the air, confusing his owner even more. He yelped as he nearly fell off the table before Cedric caught him. He grinned sheepishly. "I meant to do that."

Cedric frowned but then relaxed and laughed. "You're really far more of a handful when you're sick… Just like a child." He set him down and exited the room for a moment, making Wormwood curious as to just what he was doing.

Wormwood lit up when Cedric returned, a fluffy pillow in his hands. "Is that for me?" he asked happily.

Cedric set the pillow onto the table and picked up Wormwood, easing him down. "For Merlin's sake, go to sleep, Wormy. I think I'll give you the purple potion next time."

The bird started snickering. "P-Purple potion! Hey, that's alliteration! That's, ah, English grammar at its finest." He felt his eyes drooping and he yawned, resting his head against the pillow. Soon enough, soft snores left the healing raven's mouth.

Cedric shook his head and smiled before taking a small piece of fabric from under his table and draping it over Wormwood. "Sleep well, Wormy."

The end

A/N: So now you see a different side to both of them, I guess. :) I've always wanted to see a "loopy" Wormwood, and I know I'm not the only one! Haha. I may have another story out tomorrow (Sunday), so we'll see how it goes. I'm just curious. I'm going to put three titles here, and you just tell me the title that sounds more interesting to you in the reviews. Whichever one has the most by let's say 5:00 PM CST, that's the one I'll write. ;) Titles: "Cross My Heart," "The Ties of Friendship," or "Good as Gold." We'll see what happens. Good night, all! ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
